


I Have Set My Mind I Am Leaving

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: Alcohol Addiction, Angst, Dewey is soft, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Olaf is very horrible and we don’t like him here, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: Kit finally leaves her old lover, Olaf and is hesitant to find someone new. Eventually after a few months, a quiet yet intriguing hotel manager catches her eye.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Count Olaf/Kit Snicket (Pre-ASOUE), Dewey Denouement/Kit Snicket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Author’s Beginning  Note

Hello friends! It’s Rainbow here! I wanted to post and write this fanfic and thought it would be fun. It’s not going to be an extremely long fanfiction, but there will be a few chapters. Other than that, if you are triggered by things such as emotional abuse, verbal abuse, and alcohol addiction I’d suggest you stay away from this fanfic or tread lightly. I don’t want you to hurt your mental health by reading something that may bring back trauma for you, and I care about y’all. 

Other things to clarify:

-Kit is 21 and Olaf is 22. 

-Dewey is 23. 

-The main ship in this fanfic is Dewey x Kit (Dewt). Kitlaf plays a important role, but is not the main ship. 

-The fanfic title comes from the song “Exeunt” by The Oh Hellos :) 

I hope you enjoy this fanfic!!

Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have the courage to leave, and the strength to not look back.”-unknown(?)

It was a chilly November evening, and O. sighed. The house was dead silent...well except for the crackle of the fireplace, of course. Olaf was sitting on the couch, he was choleric. His fiancé was out getting groceries. Eventually the door open, and Kit shut the door with a quiet sigh. She really didn’t want to be here. Living with him. He was horrible. She still doesn’t know how she even manages to continue living with him.

“What took you so long?!” He cried, frustrated. He had grown impatient since she was gone. She said she’d be back in thirty minutes, it was almost a hour and a half. It was a traffic jam. Everyone was trying to get home around 4:30-5:00 PM as usual. 

“I went shopping, like you asked me to. I ended getting caught up in traffic so I’m sorry I got here a bit late. I got everything we needed for this week. If I forgot something...just let me know I’ll go back out.” Kit responded, exhausted. Usually she’d speed or choose a shorter route to get home but she decided against it this afternoon. She didn’t want to be home so fast. Olaf was clearly in a bad mood from what she could tell. 

She already went through enough trouble as it is dealing with Olaf. He was turning to things she wouldn’t dare turn to if she had horrible problems. Unfortunately, that thing he got addicted to was alcohol. He was also slowly converting to the fire-starters. She never understood why he turned to it really, even though shes tried a few times to get him to stop, she can’t. 

“Oh...then you could’ve just taken a shorter route then, darling. Simply common sense...it’s stupid that you didn’t listen to me before.” Olaf remarked, adjusting his position and going back to reading the poetry book he was reading, specifically Edgar Guest. He opened up a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass, drinking half of what was in his glass and going back to reading. 

Kit finished up with the groceries, and she then went over to the chair near the fireplace to sit down. She didn’t know how to respond to his “common sense” besides she couldn’t just automatically control traffic. 

“Well O, I can’t just control traffic. Also you never told me that before either.” Kit answered hesitantly, and went back to reading her book. She was reading “Twelfth Night” by Shakespeare. She was lost in the book familiarly. She paused after getting to the point she wanted to stop at, and looked at the Olaf. 

“Kit do you really think I’m lying to you about what I said earlier on and you didn’t listen? Then tell me I’m wrong.” He argued, willing to fight for his opinion. He was tipsy and in rage. 

“You’re wrong. I don’t remember you telling me this before tonight.” Kit responded, and Olaf growled. He was getting angry, and he took another swig. He was drunk. 

“You’re tedious just like the rest of them. You know you can’t live without me.” He insisted, and Kit rolled her eyes while reading “The Daily Punctillo”. She hated that newspaper, but if it was the only newspaper that came to Olaf’s house then so be it. 

“Local Thespian Commits Arson! Read more on page 6!”

Kit gasped slightly in shock, but shrugged it off. There was no way he could have- not after all the events he got into. She looked at O, who raised his eyebrow and chuckled. 

“They’re speculating about me and making rumors about me committing crimes aren’t they? They’re stupid for believing that information. It’s completely fake. I didn’t commit arson at all. If I did I’d show my evidence.” Olaf scoffed bitterly, and took another giant sip of his drink. 

“Kit we’ve been over this so many times... I promise I’m not like that, you can always trust me. I won’t hurt you.“ Olaf started, clearly not in the right mindset. Kit was shaking, not comfortable with him at all. He was drunk. He was actually drunk. Anything he tried to rationalize was idiotic. 

Kit reflected on the multiple fights in the past...how he called her a “waste of his time” and that she was worthless. She remembered screaming and yelling at him and their fights would last an hour or two until O. passed out from being so tired or Kit getting in her car and hitting her head on the car horn five times. 

“Then if I can apparently trust you...why did you say I was a waste of space one time while we were arguing two weeks ago?” Kit inquired, and Olaf slammed the wine drink on the table. 

“You should’ve let that go! It’s not worth it and the past is in the past! I can’t believe I’m dating a Snicket who overthinks about the past so much! You’re just like Lemony! He’s a good for nothing crook and you should be ashamed that he’s your brother! He’s horrid at acting!” Olaf bellowed, and Kit quietly balled her hand up in a fist. 

“DON’T you EVER mention my brother like that!” Kit screamed, and was trying to hold back every single emotion in her body. She was sick of his behavior...sick of the way he treated her...sick of his personality, sick of his hygiene...just sick of him. She finally reliazed then both of their true colors were showing. 

“VFD are nothing but brainwashed idiots! I can talk bad about your brother as much as I please. You know I really think you should stay away from your family too and stay with me always. They give me bad vibes.” Olaf snarled, his vision was blurry and mind was in a daze. He wasn’t feeling too good, and he backed himself up towards the wall, laying there. 

Kit was packing up her stuff, and she finally got her suitcase all done. She walked over to the door and opened it. O. attempted to catch Kit’s arm, but failed miserably and ended up falling onto the floor. “I have no choice but to leave at this point. I’m sick of your crap. My family is a lot more stable for me.” 

“Baby...I’m sorry can’t you please just give me one more chance?” Olaf pleaded, and Kit looked at him dead in the eyes.

“Olaf..another chance?? I’ve given you almost fifteen thousand. I really am done with your bull crap.” Kit insisted, and was ready to go. 

“Fine then get out of here you wretch. I never loved you.” Olaf spat, then fell out of consciousness quietly. He’d eventually wake up in 8-12 hours with a nasty headache. Kit shut the door behind her, shaking and cautiously going over to her car. She put the suitcase in backseat. She then opened the car door to her car, and got in. She started the engine, looking back at the house she lived in with her once fiancé for almost two years. 

Kit drove off. She didn’t dare look back at that broken home, she didn’t dare look back on their relationship. He was toxic. 

•••  
Thirty minutes later, she pulled over by a phone booth near the flower shop. She remembered going there a lot with her father to get a bouquet of daisies for their mother. She walked up to the phone number and called the only number she could think of at that moment: Lemony. Her younger brother. 

She dialed, waiting for a answer to pick up the phone. Eventually after two rings the man she wished to speak to was on the phone. ‘Thank god...’ she thought, happy he could say something. She missed him. They both missed her. 

“Kit?! It’s 11:30 PM why are you up?” A concerned voice spoke over the phone. Kit was silent for a few minutes, messing with her hair and quietly started to tear up. The man could hear her quietly crying.

“Did something happen with Olaf? Was it another fight?” 

“L...I left h-him. He’s... he’s been really off lately and just has taken almost everything out on me and I couldn’t handle it anymore so I left.” Kit said shakily, glancing at the cars going by down the road. The two were silent, and Lemony could hear how distraught his sister was. It ached him horribly. That was his family. 

“So...what are you planning to do?” Lemony questioned, while sitting at his desk. He was analyzing “Wuthering Heights” by Emily Bronte. He thought it was a interesting book.

“I’ve thought about getting a apartment for myself but as of tonight and for a few weeks I’ll head over to Jacques’ and your house. I haven’t visited since...almost early September I believe.” Kit recalled, and Lemony chuckled softly. His laughter was a small thing she appreciated about her brother. Beatrice I and him were doing well. Lemony had the idea that he’d propose to Beatrice I possibly. L. handed the phone over to J. 

“Kit you can stay here as long as you’d like. We love you. You’re never going to be hurt by him again.” Jacques reassured his twin. Kit smiled, a slight giggle even though the tears kept silently streaming down her face. 

“I’ll be headed that way. I love you both, my dear brothers. ” Kit replied warmly, and she hung up. She went out of the booth and back to her car. She turned on the gas again and drove through the city to get to Jacques’ house. It was a good forty minute drive, as she listened to classical music on the way. She pondered how they’d react, seeing her after so many months. Would she look different to them?

“I hope it’s not too awkward.” She mumbled, then eventually she stopped in front of the house. It was two stories high, with nice grey shutters and a brownish color on the outside walls. The roof looked nice, and she went up to the door and rung the doorbell. Lemony opened the door, and stood there shocked. She didn’t look heavily different, but her emotions were a bit more obvious to tell.

Kit was still around the same height as she always was, which is 5’3”. Her medium blonde colored hair was a giant mess, and expression was more serious than usual. She gave off a more distraught and sad vibe than normal. Lemony immediately hugged her, and Kit accepted the hug. Jacques eventually joined in for a family group hug. 

“Thanks for having me back here.” Kit grinned, taking her stuff upstairs to the room she usually stayed in. 

“You’re always welcome here, Kit.” Jacques responded gently, and the three of them went back to what they were working on. 

•••

Kit finally finished unpacking after thirty minutes, and flopped onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her, to let her feel warm and secure- something she always appreciated about blankets. After a good few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Maybe things would look better from here. She hoped to meet better people. Her brothers would be making tea in the morning and she almost always remembered the way she exactly liked it: Bitter as wormwood, and as sharp as a two edged sword. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets a phone call from a very familiar and daring friend and the two strike up a conversation. Leading into Kit questioning if she wants to go into a relationship or not.

It had been a few months since Kit and Olaf had broken up. Four months to be precise. Olaf had called a few times during the time period, and Kit didn’t even bother thinking or wanting to answer the phone. She had known by this point he was slowly growing to become corrupt. But that would take a long time for him to lose his sanity. 

Kit ended up staying with Jacques and Lemony from late November to early February. She decided that she’d now get an apartment on her own since she had enough money, and things were going well in the apartment. She didn’t have to heavily worry about shopping and forgetting something- then getting yelled at for it. She felt free. She felt alive. 

Kit was sewing a jacket for Lemony- not usually a thing she’d do...but because she did research on sewing and somewhat knitting...she thought it would be fun to try and sew a jacket for her younger brother. The phone rang. She sighed, picking it up.

“Hello, Kit!” A female voice started. Kit thought it was Olaf joking around- but then she reliazed who it was. 

“If this is O., please stop calling. I’ve moved on and I don’t give a sh- huh? wait oh my god!! I’m so sorry Beatrice!” Kit replied, monotone at first- then shocked and embarrassed. 

“It’s okay Kit! He’s been bugging you about this and it’s awful.” Beatrice stated, clearly sympathetic for Kit. Beatrice was at home reading Anna Karenina for an umpteenth time...and still loved the book dearly. She decided she’d analyze it and call Kit while doing so. 

“Thanks for understanding Beatrice.” Kit responded relieved. She hadn’t called Beatrice in a few months. The two eventually caught up- and things were going well. Beatrice giggled when Kit explained how she was knitting a jacket for Lemony. 

“You should put polka dots on it.” Beatrice joked, and Kit laughed. For once an actual genuine laugh. It had been years since she laughed so genuinely. She was thinking about how Lemony would react at this gift. She knew Lemony tended to be emotional but had a good sense of eccentric humor and would probably be shocked but eventually filled with laughter too possibly. 

“But- but Kit! Why pink polka dots?!” Kit teased, doing a Lemony impression. Beatrice was beaming- and glad she could talk to her best friend again after so many years. It felt great to have a good conversation with a good friend of hers. 

“I know you’ve broken up with O., and he’s long gone at this point...but have you ever thought about meeting other people? I’m sorry if I sound like I’m trying to pry- I just thought...you were seeing someone.” Beatrice explained, changing the subject. She was halfway through the analysis on the book. She paused, and put the book down adjusting her position to where she was now laying on the couch upside down. She felt like Kit could work out a relationship with someone maybe. 

“Beatrice, you’re okay lovely. I promise you’re not prying at all. As much as I would like to really get into another relationship...I don’t really know who. I mean... I just got out of one four months ago it’s not like I can just go and suddenly see someone.” Kit replied, and thought for a moment. She could be with someone...she just didn’t know who. Also she didn’t know what they’d even think of her. Besides- she wasn’t entirely ready for that just yet. 

“Ah! I see...I see...well, that’s completely understandable you don’t want to be in a relationship with someone right now. However, I was thinking though, if you could and wanted to...can I suggest some people?” Beatrice questioned. 

Kit hesitated. She didn’t know if she wanted to know what Beatrice was thinking right then in her head...but it would be interesting to know what she thought. 

“Sure, you can go right on ahead.” Kit stated, then quietly went back to working on the jacket. Her phone line was still on. It was going pretty good so far. The sleeve endings were a bit hard to master. 

“I had a thought and it was maybe...one of the Denouments?” Beatrice suggested, and Kit nearly spat out her tea. It wasn’t really a dumb suggestion no, but she couldn’t even tell which one was which. She thought Frank was a nice man, but wasn’t heavily interested in him romantically. Ernest however...was different. Ernest wasn’t involved relationship wise at all, and would rather live alone. Kit respected that about him. 

“Hm well I...I may think about it. I know there’s Frank and Ernest but I don’t think there’s anyone else. This doesn’t mean it’s a automatic yes either. They seem very charming.” Kit hesitated on her response, then after she sewed the final stitch onto the left sleeve. The jacket was finished. 

“Well...I’m glad you’re thinking about trying to get back into things, Kit. I really think The Denouments would be a lovely match for you compared to O. Well I must leave now, I have to start working on the garden. Have a good afternoon!” 

“Thank you! Bye Beatrice!” Kit chirped, and hung up the phone. She started wrapping up the jacket in a box and placed it on the kitchen table so she’d remember to mail it to Lemony. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea...what Beatrice was thinking. 

Her phone began to ring. She immediately picked it up and noticed who was on the other line. It was Jacques, her brother. 

“Hello?” She asked, and waited for a response. Immediately after a few seconds she got one. 

“Hey Kit! I hope you’re doing alright. I was thinking did you want to come with Lemony and I for dinner later tonight? I thought we could go to the Indian restaurant that the Denoument brothers own in their hotel.” Jacques explained. 

Kit and Jacques continued the conversation, and they decided they’d meet up there at 5:45 PM. She wondered if she’d see The Denouments later on that night, and was excited. Dinner was going to be fantastic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snickets go to dinner, and Kit meets an unusual hotel manager as it was time for them to leave.

Kit adjusted her coat, and walked out. She got into her taxi, and shut the door turning the car on. Usually she wouldn’t speed down the road, but it was 5:25 PM. She had to be there at 5:45! She was a bit panicked, obviously feeling bad if her brothers were kept waiting. She sped down the highway, ready to go eat at the Indian restaurant. She hadn’t really had much Indian food before this, so she thought it would be a nice thing to try. 

Eventually after fifteen minutes of driving, she made it to the restaurant. She went into the hotel, and a concierge guided her to the restaurant where Jacques and Lemony were waiting. The time was 5:46 PM. One minute late. She made it anyway. 

“Sorry if I was slightly late,” Kit said anxiously, as Lemony pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She adjusted her seat forwards. “Traffic was a bit tedious...and I got a bit panicked that I wouldn’t make it on time.” 

“It’s alright K, it doesn’t really bother Jacques or me if you didn’t make it on time. We’re just glad you’re here.” L. reassured Kit. Things were going to go well tonight. 

“So...how’s everything going for you both?” Kit asked curiously. She had called her brothers a few times over the months for a few conversations, but hadn’t really had a long conversation like they all used to as kids- making stupid philosophies and joking around. Things had changed. 

“Well...I think my relationship with Bea is getting a bit more serious.” Lemony stated sheepishly, trying to hide his blush. “I..I constantly think about the idea of proposing to her but I don’t think it’s the right time as of now.” 

“Lemony I’m sure you’ll figure out when you think the time is right! You always figure it out somehow.” Kit softly replied, and then the conversation was cut short. The waiter had appeared. 

“Hello! I’ll be your waiter tonight, may I get you all something to drink?” He asked cheerily. He clicked his pen and pointed it at Lemony. “I’ll start with you first.” 

Everyone went around with their drinks...Lemony wanted water, Jacques wanted tea (not fruit or sweet tea...just tea) with milk, and Kit wanted coffee. The waiter then nodded, and left to go get them their drinks. Eventually the waiter came back and gave them their drinks. 

  
  


“Are you all ready to order something?” The waiter asked, and The Snickets shook their head. They were still looking at the menu. 

“Okay, I’ll give you all a moment.” The waiter responded, and they all went back to talking about the topic they were on earlier. Kit eventually finished her drink as Jacques kept joking about western films. 

  * •• 



Suddenly a figure caught Kit’s eyes as they were talking. He must’ve been the hotel manager, but Kit didn’t want to make that sudden assumption. 

“Hello everyone! I’m the manager, Mr. Denouement.” He greeted, a small smile on his lips. “Is everything going well tonight?” 

“Everything is going well! Thank you for letting us come here, we thought the decor looks pretty well.” Jacques replied. He didn’t know which Denouement this was, and he was a bit nervous to know. Was it Frank...or was it Ernest? The Snickets weren’t the best at telling them apart. Jacques was good friends with Frank. 

“I’m glad everything is going well! Miss, would you like a refill for your drink?” He asked. Kit bit her lip slightly, and nodded. The man took her drink away for a moment to go get it refilled. He eventually returned with it on a coaster, and there was a slip of paper poking out from underneath the coaster. 

“Okay, there you are m’adam.” He stated, then walked off to another table to go check on them. Kit quietly pulled out the slip of paper from under the cup, and looked at it. It was a note. It was encoded clearly, and Kit had to decode it. After a few minutes she finally uncoded the note: 

“To the guest, 

I must ask you,  miss ...if you know any fun facts about clocks? If so,  please tell me! I have yet to  meet anyone who knows anything about to try making a clock, and one time someone tried to teach  me how to repair a toy car  at a workshop when I requested a clock to work on, but they didn’t listen. So we sat down near  the desk and  I pondered how we would  want to get this lesson done. I thought possibly I could ask them about this, but they didn’t want  to hear me  talk about clocks  with them the entire lesson, so I thought I should then simply ask  you about this topic  later .” 

In regards, 

F.

  
  
  


  * •• 



  
  


“Speaking of B., she called me today.” Kit started, as she was looking back at the coded message from earlier. “We mainly caught up on things and told me you both were doing well. She also suggested I should go back into dating...again. But this time I’m not so sure.” 

  
  
  


“If you do go back to dating someone, please don’t make it reckless.” Jacques requested. He was worried about her mental health, even though he was her fraternal twin, he was born a few minutes earlier than her- so Kit and Lemony always considered him the eldest sibling. 

Kit sighed, she knew he was exactly right on what he meant. Her dating choices in the past were not so great. But this time she was hesitant. She didn’t know who she liked- she just felt emotionally drained. She wondered why someone would give her that note. It felt off, as she had no idea why he’d write it. Either way, she decided she’d meet him. 

“Right. Anyway, Beatrice suggested for me to date someone- and to be quite honest with you I never believed she’d try to be a matchmaker...trying to get people into relationships.” Kit giggled slightly. She remembered how Beatrice was trying to put her in a relationship with one of The Denouements. 

_ ‘What if...this whole thing was planned?’  _ Kit thought, but didn’t bother thinking anything else about it. Beatrice was just a simple matchmaker. Kit thought Beatrice was surprisingly exceptional at it. 

“You know I always had a feeling she’d try to do that type of thing.” Lemony replied, a small grin on his face. “She’s pretty smart like that.” 

“Well since you’re asking us about our lives...I’m doing pretty alright, VFD is a bit of a pain.” Jacques explained, taking a sip of his tea. “This tea is really good!” 

Eventually the waiter came back and they all got their orders taken. The food came out twenty minutes later- and The Snickets were back into their usual joking and storytelling. Lemony was talking about the time Beatrice showed him one of her famous tricks, in which she could whistle Mozart’s Fourteenth Symphony. 

“I’m being serious! B. being able to whistle with crackers in her mouth is not normal at all!” Lemony raved. “Watch I can probably do that!“ 

Lemony put two crackers in his mouth and tried whistling, but no noise was coming out at all. His mouth had gotten slightly dry. Jacques was snickering at how Lemony was struggling at this, and Kit was trying so hard not to laugh. Eventually he swallowed the crackers. He then felt slightly embarrassed that he even dared try to do it. 

“L-Lemony  _ oh my god! _ ” Kit laughed, her laugh was infectious. “You really tried to attempt something that Beatrice could do?” 

“Lemony that’s absurd! You could’ve choked! Why did you do that?” Jacques cried, still slightly snickering from earlier. 

“Yes I absolutely did, and what about it?” Lemony remarked jokingly. Obviously this seemed a bit out of character for him, but he was willing to try to attempt something- even if he wasn’t good at it. Usually he tried things that seemed vague or abstract. 

Eventually their laughter had settled down for a bit. After they were finished with their food, the waiter appeared. It was time to go home, and Kit felt a bit nervous. She was going to go meet F. at the front desk. 

“Is one person paying or are you going to split it?” The waiter asked, clicking his pen a few times. “If you want your receipt you can get it at the desk over there!” 

“I’ll pay for tonight’s dinner, and get the receipt!” Kit exclaimed, and handed over her credit card. The waiter left the table, and Lemony gazed at her a bit confused. 

“Kit you didn’t have to pay for all of our food, besides we invited you.” Lemony whispered. He was being comforting- he knew Kit was having a bit of a tough time adjusting to things. 

“I know that, L. I felt like being nice tonight. We snickets take care of our own.” Kit reminded him, and they all hugged each other. It was a familiar embrace that Kit felt protected by. It was her family and she’d do anything for them. 

“We’ll meet you outside, K.” Jacques spoke, and the two left to go wait for Kit outside the hotel. Kit got up and went over to the front desk to get her receipt, and once she looked up she saw the hotel manager from before. 

  * •• 



“Um, Hi!” Kit started awkwardly. She felt slightly confused but also embarrassed. “I’m guessing you’re Frank? I know you because Jacques told me about you- but I’ve never introduced myself.” 

“Well, I’d prefer if my identity was hidden away in front of the public eye...but yes I am Frank. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Frank responded, as he gazed at her for a few moments. He liked her. 

“Nice to meet you too Frank!” She replied sweetly, starting to feel more comfortable around him- but she still had her suspicions. She didn’t know if it was Ernest- something about him saying that he wanted his identity hidden away made her feel odd. 

“So, how are you doing?” He inquired nicely, trying to bring up a different topic. It was obviously small talk. His eyes slightly twinkled under the ceiling light. 

“I’m doing pretty decent, I hope you’ve been doing alright.” Kit answered. She was a bit focused on who the person could’ve been behind the counter. 

“I’ve been well! Work for the organization is a bit...er- stressful but not heavily overwhelming.” The blonde man stuttered, still trying to keep up his composure. He had to act friendly and business like, otherwise the character would just simply slip. 

_ ‘Could that be E. instead of F.? How could I trust E. if he supposedly works for the other side- he slightly stuttered...maybe he’s just nervous?’  _ Kit pondered, her thoughts running madly. She was so distracted in thought, She didn’t realize she had gone so deep into thinking until Frank (it could’ve been Ernest, Kit didn’t know) had lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and she jolted out of thought. 

“M’am? Are you alright?” “Frank” or “Ernest” asked, a bit concerned. He softly handed her the receipt. He seemed a lot more gentle- yet business like.  _ Who was he? _

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry for zoning out...I was thinking about work for a moment!” Kit apologized, and immediately took the receipt, a bit flustered. She felt horrible considering there was a line of three or four people behind her. 

“Before you go, I wanted to ask you two things.” “Frank” or “Ernest” interrupted. These questions were important. 

“Whatever it is, try to make it slightly quick. My brothers are waiting and I know it’s a bit cool outside.” Kit replied hastily. 

“The first thing I wanted to ask is...if you wanted to hang out sometime?” “Frank” or “Ernest” inquired, which was a bit of a giant question. 

“I’m a bit reluctant to answer that question, but in all honesty I’d enjoy that greatly.” Kit explained, a sudden gentle lopsided grin on her face appeared. 

“The final and second one I wanted to ask...was what is your name?” He questioned, a bit suspicious. He didn’t know who she was at all, but thought that she was pretty. 

“My name is Kit...or K. I’m J.’s sister.” She responded, and was headed for the door. She looked back at him and waved, as he mutually waved back. Kit left the restaurant, later entering the hotel lobby, and finally exiting. 

  * •• 



“Hey K.! Thank you for coming, and I hope you have a safe trip home.” L. said and quietly got into Jacques’ taxi, ready to go head back home. Jacques waited outside for a minute to let Kit give him a hug. 

“Hey Jacques…” Kit started, a bit hesitant and uncertain. She was nervous about the man she saw at the front desk. She really questioned if it was Ernest or Frank- it was mind boggling. 

“Yes, Kit?” Jacques responded, immediately placing an arm around her shoulders. He noticed she seemed troubled about something and didn’t feel right. 

“That guy who took my receipt...I don’t know if that was Frank. He had the business ideal and talked about work. However at the same time I don’t know if it was Ernest because he said he didn’t want his identity revealed! He had that disarming charm. I’m so sorry this sounds so-” Kit rambled anxiously, not knowing what to think anymore. 

“Shh…it’s okay, K. I know it’s hard to tell them apart- but I’m sure that was Frank possibly.” Jacques reassured her, and Kit quietly pursed her lips. Things were going to be okay. 

“Well...he asked me if we could hang out sometime, so I said that we could.” Kit breathed, she felt slightly calmer. “I guess I’ll tell you how it goes?” 

“You can tell me and Lemony whenever you want to.” Jacques grinned, and Kit nodded once more in agreement. She heard the roadster drive off, and Kit got into her car to head back to the apartment complex. Maybe the date will go as planned, and things are going to be okay. 


End file.
